


Unrequited Love is Addictive

by zanier



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: APH Austria x Reader, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 12:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19394041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanier/pseuds/zanier
Summary: This is a prompt.





	Unrequited Love is Addictive

It varies from mellow to upbeat renditions of old and modern music. I have heard it, every piece he has played. I was there in his rehearsals. I was there in his recitals. I was there. I am here. I am always here for him to support him, to cheer him up, to love him. I am still here. 

A heart twice broken is not easy to mend. One person to cause both heartbreaks is never just a friend. So why am I still here for Roderich? Is it because unrequited love is addictive? Perhaps it's his music. Yes, I am just captivated by his music. For so far almost my whole life.

I was there when the first string broke. And I told him it was fine. That I love him, anyway, even with his broken melody.

I was there when the first out of tune key ruined his mood. And I told him it could be fixed and it would be alright. That I love him, anyway, even with his flat tune.

I am here. I am here watching and listening to his own music I have never heard before. When did he practice this that I have never heard him play it from their house next door? It's lovely. It's emotional. Even his audience can feel the... What emotions are these?

He has never used a microphone to say anything before. Why is he holding one? Ah, it is his very first own piece after all. He will thank his audience.

"That piece is for the person who was there when my first string broke. For that person who comforted me that my first out of tune key could be fixed. For that person who still listened to me, supported me, and loved me even with my flat tune and broken melody. That music is for Y/N who is always there for me. I hope she will still be there to join me at dinner tonight."

The audience is cheering. Now a spotlight is on me. Roderich, why in your concert!? Not that I'm complaining, though, but my makeup is now ruined with tears of joy. Well, I'm not complaining. And I will be there to join you at dinner tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt.


End file.
